


Silence is Golden

by Magicandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Protective Hux, Stolen Moments, Stolen Moments Witnessed By Another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: He didn't know what was going on, nor did he want to. What he did know was that Hux had noticed he was standing there. Finding himself on the wrong end of the most glacial look, MH-8059 felt shaken to his core.
What those pale, cold eyes were saying: ‘A single word out of you and the moment we’re back in space, I will throw you out the nearest airlock.’ The threat resonated so clearly and vividly in his mind,  MH-8059 honestly wondered for a few seconds if the General himself was able to use the force as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Argendriel's lovely fanart](http://argendriel.tumblr.com/post/138430060765/lets-imagine-this-being-a-scene-after-kylo-went).

It was high time to leave and Mitaka had still been unable to contact General Hux through his com. It was time to resort to more drastic measures, he decided, as he considered the few stormtroopers still remaining outside the transport shuttles. He knew it was rather cruel of him to send another instead of going himself, but he valued his skin to much to take any chances.

“MH-8059, the village is secure. Those left alive are in transit to the Finalizer now, and the clean up of the village is proceeding as planned. Locate General Hux and Lord Ren, inform them that we await further orders.” Lieutenant Mitaka ordered the stormtrooper. Sending the trooper to locate the General would be better… safer than hunting on his own. 

“Yes Sir!” A quick nod, and the stormtrooper scurried off in the direction he had last seen the General. With luck he would be able to locate General Hux instead of Lord Ren and avoid the black clad monster completely. 

After the slaughter (there really was no other word for what had happened) of most of the villagers, no one was overly fond at the idea of being in the presence of such a being. The image of a demon in tattered black rags, wielding a weapon of death redder than the blood he spilt, was one nobody could forget. The cries of fear and pain from those that fell at his hand, the hum of energy from the blade and the sizzle of blood and fat burning away from it with each swing still echoed in each individual's memories. First Order troops and survivors alike would be haunted by the memory of the bloodshed at the blade of a monster. 

Yes, it was indeed a much better idea to send a trooper rather than go himself, Mitaka thought as he head back towards the shuttle.   
________________________

Whatever he had done to deserve this job he was going to figure it out and be damn sure never to do it again. Find the General AND Lord Ren? Did the Lieutenant want him dead? He was happy to locate the General and inform him of the timely success of their mission. Lord Ren on the other hand… he had heard too many stories about him, and after today, he truly believed them. How the man was a beast, a monster, truly mad and more than happy to kill you with a wave of his hand or a slash of that horrifying lightsaber of his.

Taking a deep breath, MH-8059 forced himself to calm and continue. He had been given an order, and despite his fears of Lord Ren, he could not fail at such a simple task. Besides, it would give him a bit of a story to tell his friends later during their recreation time: how he had survived speaking with THE Kylo Ren.

As he turned the corner to one of the more isolated shuttles, the sight that greeted him paralysed him.Three thoughts went through his head one after the other.

He was pretty sure MM-0418 had won the betting pool on whether Lord Ren was human or just a humanoid alien.

He, along with everyone else in the First Order, had been sure the General and Lord Ren despised one another.

There would be no story to tell anyone, ever, because he was pretty sure he was going to die, and very soon.

Besides no one would ever believe him, he was even questioning his own vision at this moment. Because there, in the blood splattered snow, stood General Hux, red hair shining brightly in the natural sunlight. His left hand up, and fingers tangled in the thick black hair of Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren, who's mask lay discarded at his feet, his bare face buried into the General’s neck, a small bit of his cheek and chin visible. His own left arm limp at his side, while his right held General Hux’s greatcoat in a white knuckled grip at his back. 

MH-8059 had seen Hux’s lips moving as he spoke to Ren, but he had no clue as to what had been said to the obviously distraught Force user. He was now slumping against Hux, his body looking like it had been drained all at once. MH-8059 was more than a little surprised that Hux remained stone still as he had taken the weight of the other onto himself. 

He didn't know what was going on, nor did he want to. What he did know was that Hux had noticed he was standing there. Finding himself on the wrong end of the most glacial look, MH-8059 felt shaken to his core.

What those pale, cold eyes were saying: ‘A single word out of you and the moment we’re back in space, I will throw you out the nearest airlock.’ The threat resonated so clearly and vividly in his mind, MH-8059 honestly wondered for a few seconds if the General himself was able to use the force as well.

Message sent and received, MH-8059 thought to himself. Gathering himself once more, he bowed his head, quickly turned on his heel and made his way back around the shuttle to give them the privacy they had so obviously sought. He stood at attention near the front of the shuttle, to offer as much interference between them and any others that may come stumbling upon them. It might save his life, and the lives of others. 

If he was trembling with a mix of terror, confusion and adrenaline from his narrow escape… well, it was a tactical retreat; no one needed to know about that. Just as know one ever needed to know that the nightmares he had anticipated after this mission, would most likely be replaced by dreams of the painfully private, yet beautiful moment he had interrupted. 

After all, some things should remain behind sealed lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
